


Burn

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Beard Burn, F/M, M/M, Multi, kinda short, rubberdoop, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: "Are you having an allergic reaction to something?"





	

“Ross, are you having an allergic reaction to something?”

The man in question looked up from his computer, pen stalling in his hand. “What?”

Suzy gestured to her neck, then at him. “You’ve got like a red rash all over your neck and I’m worried that you’re having an allergic reaction. Do you feel alright?”

Ross blinked in confusion, running a few fingers along his neck. He hissed at the sting of scraped, sensitive skin and then realized just exactly what he was touching. His face flushed a dark red and he cleared his throat harshly. “Yeah, I’m okay Suze. It might just be that new detergent I’m trying.”

She stood there for a few moments, her arms crossed across her chest as she observed her friend. He grinned back at her weakly and she shrugged before heading back to her desk. Ross let out a tiny groan as he let his head fall down on his desk.

Barry laughed silently from his own desk.

 

 

_Earlier that morning_

Ross let out a breathy moan as he was backed up against the closed bathroom door. Barry crowded him, pressing his face into the crook of Ross’s exposed neck. The slighter man raised a hand to tangle into dark hair, letting out a groan as Barry’s mouth licked and nibbled down the length of his neck. Holly would be jealous that they started without her being there, but she’d most likely make them make up for it later after she got home.

Barry fumbled as he tugged the zipper on Ross’s hoodie down, pushing the garment off of his slim shoulders to hit the ground. Ross grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it up and over his head, panting as Barry palmed him through his jeans.

“Bedroom,” Ross murmured as Barry bent to kiss at the opposite side of his neck. He gently pushed at his shoulders, nudging his hips against Barry’s. “C’mon Bear. The bedroom.”

The bearded man nodded, tugging Ross along gently by his wrist. With a breathless laugh, Ross followed his boyfriend to their bedroom.

“You’re certainly eager today,” He found himself giggling as Barry backed him up until he fell back onto the bed. The editor laughed, leaning over Ross to mouth at the pale skin of his chest. Ross’s giggles dissolved into groans and murmurs of pleasure, his hand coming up to cup the back of Barry’s head as he arched his body into his kisses. “God, Barry, _please_.”

“Please what?” Barry whispered, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Ross gasped, nearly choking on the air as he squirmed beneath Barry’s weight. He tugged at the dark hair in his hand, making the other man groan against his skin.

“Please, just _fuck me_.” Ross moaned, his free hand fumbling to undo his jeans. “I need you Barry. Please, _please.”_

Barry leaned back on his haunches, straddling Ross’s squirming form. For a few minutes, he just sat there, watching that pale chest rise and fall in rapid breaths, his lover’s face red with arousal. With a groan, he quickly unbuttoned his blue flannel, rushing to get as much skin on skin contact as possible. Ross moaned his appreciation, finally lifting his hips to push his jeans and boxers down his long legs.

“God, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Barry murmured as he got his own jeans off, falling forward to tangle himself up with the other man. Ross’s legs wrapped around his waist as he gasped into Barry’s mouth. “Do you want me in you?”

Ross shook his head rapidly, clinging to Barry’s shoulders. “Can’t wait. Just touch me, Bear.”

Their hips rolled together and Barry let out a gasp, leaning back down to suck at Ross’s neck. It was over all too soon, but it left the two of them sated, panting against one another’s damp skin. Barry kissed Ross’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose into his neck, pausing when the man hissed.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Barry pulled back in alarm to study Ross’s form. Everything looked fine, he realized. He just had a lot of beard burn all over his neck. Barry stroked a hand over his beard, flushing guiltily. “I did it again. I’m sorry Ross.”

The other man let out a tiny chuckle, “Just get down here and cuddle me Bear. I’ll deal with it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please


End file.
